


Alexander why

by Mygaythoughts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is too, Alexander hamilton is a dork, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, but thats okay, no regrets, they are in love so its fine, they can be dorks together, very happy with it tho, writer procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Alexander is a dork and Aaron is kinda done





	Alexander why

**Author's Note:**

> This is the writer procrastinating on her other works
> 
> EDITED BY MY NEW BETA IRON ROSE

There was no denying it that Alexander was one of a kind and those privy to his thoughts could tell you that much. Aaron Burr who just so happened to be his boyfriend knew this more than anyone so when Alexander said they were going to a ice cream parlor right now, he knew something was up. Don’t get him wrong, he loved how Alexander demanded to hold his hand when they walked and from time to time would kiss their knuckles, but he’s been with him for nine years, dating for three, and engaged for nearly one, he knew his man and his man was being suspicious. This suspicion was further added to when Alex made him take his order which he did hesitantly. Next suspicious act was when he told him to go find a table and he’d be by soon. Now this wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t for the fact Alex began to fire off very specific things for his sundae. Why the hell did he want a gap between his ice cream?! Soon Alex came over with his sundae and Aaron couldn’t help but stare. His sundae had two scoops with a good sized gap between them, loaded with berries, and a ton of whipped cream. Upon seeing the look of suspicion on Aaron’s face Alex grinned and grabbed his boyfriends hand. What Aaron didn’t expect was for Alex to put his hand in the ice cream gap and proud proclaim quite loudly, “Look Aaron, I got a BURRberry sundae!” This caused Aaron to choke on his laughter. Alexander proud of his accomplishment was then shocked when Aaron sent him a slightly dirty look before whispering softly for no one else to hear, “Well maybe when we get home I’ll give you a special sundae to eat.” This got a choke from the other party at the table

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something stupid I did on my break and honestly I’m kinda happy although I may mess with it when I get home and actually have my computer!


End file.
